Harry Potter and The Forgotten Magic
by lilyfan16
Summary: Everyone said my parents died... that one night... when Voldemort came...but they were wrong... and now they're back... And i just can't like them... they don't even know me... to them...I'm just a name with no face...
1. Chapter 1: A Difficult Choice

Chapter 1  
  
"Yes, He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants all the Potters gone," replied Severus Snape from the other end of the table.  
  
"James, I'm scared," added Lily Potter, James wife. "Voldermort might kill us!"  
  
"No he won't!" shouted Sirius Black as he stood up and walked over to Lily. Sirius patted Lily on the back and looked up at James. "I'll die before he even lays a hand on you three."  
  
"We can't let Harry die," said a man from the shadows of the room. He was tall and had silver and gray hair. His beard was quite long. Glasses framed his blue eyes. "Harry James Potter must live, no matter what else happens," said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"How can we believe Snape?" asked James as he threw a look of disgust towards him.  
  
"How can you not?" replied Dumbledore quietly. "You know that Harry must live until he is old enough to kill Voldemort. I'm sure the prophecy was about you."  
  
"What about the Longbottoms?" asked Sirius.  
  
"You-know-who said he didn't want the Heir of Gryffindor alive," said Snape.  
  
"And the Heir is Harry," said Lily finishing Snape's sentence.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do?" asked James. "Go into hiding for 17 years? And then when Harry is an adult. Have him go finish off Voldemort?"  
  
"We don't have to say 17 years, 10 would do," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"But I would lose my job. And Harry wouldn't have any friends," said James.  
  
"Mate, I'll bring Dan around," said Sirius. Everyone laughed uneasily.  
  
"Sirius, it might be a girl," said Lily.  
  
"Nope," said Sirius shaking his head. "It's a boy."  
  
"But how do we go into hiding?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'll take care of that. All you have to do is pick a secret-keeper," said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's easy," said James. "Sirius."  
  
"No!" shouted Lily from wear she sat in her chair. "Voldemort will know we picked Sirius. And so will everyone else. We can't pick him."  
  
"Lily has a strong point," said Snape. "Everyone knows Sirius is your best friend. Word gets around quickly that you're in hiding. Sirius will be found, and eventually will tell You-know-who where you are hiding."  
  
"I would never tell where they are hiding," said Sirius fearlessly.  
  
"They would kill you mate. And I will not let that happen," said James.  
  
"So then whom are you going to pick?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Remus," said Lily. "No," said Sirius and Snape together.  
  
"I believe Remus is a spy," said Snape.  
  
"Well, I don't," said Lily.  
  
"Hun, I think we need to use someone other than Remus. Remus was a good person, but ever since it was found out he has been a werewolf for 15 years, well life hasn't been good for him," said James.  
  
"How can you say that about Remus? He was your best friend!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Lily," said Dumbledore. "I don't think we should use Remus. But I will volunteer to be you secret-keeper."  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius all stared at Dumbledore in amazement.  
  
"I don't think that would work," said Severus. "After Voldemort finds out Sirius isn't the secret-keeper, everyone will guess Dumbledore is."  
  
"What if we used Peter?" asked James.  
  
"No," shouted Sirius and Lily together.  
  
"He would be the worst of all your friends to use," said Lily.  
  
"Or maybe the best," said Dumbledore. "Follow me on this. Lily, James, and Harry go into hiding. Everyone thinks their Secret-keeper is Sirius Black, James best friend. But really it is Peter Petegriew. Peter hides, maybe tells Sirius and me where you are hiding. And no one ever guesses the secret-keeper is Peter," said Dumbledore.  
  
The room was silent for a moment. "But Remus will try and ask me where the Potters are," said Sirius.  
  
"And you just won't tell him," said Snape.  
  
"So Peter is my secret-keeper," said James Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Baby

Chapter 2 One week Later  
  
Lily cuddled up next to her husband on the couch. Their son, Harry, was playing with his toy cars on the floor next to them. It was late in the evening after dinner. James had his arm hung around Lily's shoulders. He was slowly reading his favorite novel Sam's Magic Attack by Joey Nelson. Lily was quickly flipping through her catalogue on houseplants. This was an ideal evening for a family of three.  
  
"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" asked Lily suddenly.  
  
"Our new baby?" asked James not taking his eyes from the book he was reading.  
  
"Yes, what did you think I was taking about?" replied Lily.  
  
"Well, we have Harry and he is a boy. So I guess a girl would be nice for you," said James.  
  
"I like the name Rose," said Lily.  
  
"If you like Rose, then I like Rose," replied her husband. James ran his hand down over Lily's stomach.  
  
"We're having a baby," said Lily after a bit of silence.  
  
"I know," replied James.  
  
"And the baby will always have to live in exile," said Lily. James sighed and then stood up and picked up Harry.  
  
"Lil, you can't think that way. You have to think positive," said James. "The kids will be able to go to school and have friends. Sirius's kid, Dan, and Harry get along great. Plus Peter will never tell."  
  
"I just can't trust him," replied Lily. Lily looked down at her stomach and ran her fingers across the flat surface. "Just think about it... In a few months I'll be getting fat." Lily laughed and Harry looked up at his mom.  
  
"Harry, today's you birthday!" said James with excitement. Harry clapped his hands together and smiled.  
  
"And today we found out you are going to have a little baby sister or brother," said Lily.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" asked James. Harry pushed himself up to a standing position and then walked unsteadily over to his dad.  
  
A knock on the door jerked theirs heads from Harry.  
  
"Who would becoming this late to visit?" asked Lily as she nervously stood up.  
  
"It must be Sirius coming to wish Harry happy birthday," said James uneasily. In a second Dumbledore rushed into the room.  
  
"Lily, James," said Dumbledore as he gasped for breath. "You're still alive!"  
  
"Of course we are alive," said James. "Peter hasn't told anyone but you and Sirius where we are hiding."  
  
"No, he told," replied Dumbledore. "He told someone who notified Voldemort. I just came back from the future. We have less than an hour."  
  
"NO," said Lily. "This isn't happening."  
  
"I'll kill him," said James.  
  
"But you can't," replied Dumbledore. "If you kill Voldemort, then Voldemort doesn't die."  
  
"What do you mean!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Voldemort will be here in less than an hour. He kills James and you. But he can't kill Harry for some reason. And he dies," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So Voldemort dies?" asked James. "And Harry kills him?"  
  
"No, he doesn't die all the way. He just disappears. But he kills you two," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I can save you." said Dumbledore.  
  
"And the baby will always have to live in exile," said Lily. James sighed and then stood up and picked up Harry.  
  
"Lil, you can't think that way. You have to think positive," said James. "The kids will be able to go to school and have friends. Sirius's kid, Nick, and Harry get along great. Plus Peter will never tell."  
  
"I just can't trust him," replied Lily. Lily looked down at her stomach and ran her fingers across the flat surface. "Just think about it... In a few months I'll be getting fat." Lily laughed and Harry looked up at his mom.  
  
"Harry, today's you birthday!" said James with excitement. Harry clapped his hands together and smiled.  
  
"And today we found out you are going to have a little baby sister or brother," said Lily.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" asked James. Harry pushed himself up to a standing position and then walked unsteadily over to his dad.  
  
A knock on the door jerked theirs heads from Harry.  
  
"Who would becoming this late to visit?" asked Lily as she nervously stood up.  
  
"It must be Sirius coming to wish Harry happy birthday," said James uneasily. In a second Dumbledore rushed into the room.  
  
"Lily, James," said Dumbledore as he gasped for breath. "You're still alive!"  
  
"Of course we are alive," said James. "Peter hasn't told anyone but you and Sirius where we are hiding."  
  
"No, he told," replied Dumbledore. "He told someone who notified Voldemort. I just came back from the future. We have less than an hour."  
  
"NO," said Lily. "This isn't happening."  
  
"I'll fight him," said James. "I am a Gryffindor, I will kill Voldemort!"  
  
"But you can't," replied Dumbledore. "If you kill Voldemort, then Voldemort doesn't die."  
  
"What do you mean!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Voldemort will be here in less than a hour. He kills James and you. But he can't kill Harry for some reason. And he dies," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So Voldemort dies?" asked James. "And Harry kills him?"  
  
"No, he doesn't die all the way. He just disappears. But he kills you two," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So why are you telling us?" asked Lily. "So we can write letters to our friends or something?"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore. "So I can save you." 


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledores Plan

Chapter 3  
  
"Dumbledore," said Lily as she sighed. "You know you can't kill Voldemort."  
  
"Don't you understand? I came from the future," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," said Lily and James together.  
  
"You two can die and live at the same time," said Dumbledore. James laughed but stopped when he saw Dumbledore's serious face.  
  
"There is a very dark magic spell that I know how to do. I believe Voldemort himself did a spell similar to this. I give each of you a drop of my blood. By doing this, along with saying a complicated spell, I can prevent anyone from killing you but me. Voldemort will try and kill both of you. But really all that will happen is you will be stunned. After Voldemort dies, I will come out and take both of your bodies. I have a house set up where I am the secret-keeper of. No one will be able to enter the house but me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"So what happens for the rest of our lives?" asked Lily.  
  
"You are muggles. I'll set up jobs for both of you," said Dumbledore. "You can live as normal muggles and then when Harry turns 17, you can meet up with him again. And I will tell everyone you are dead. It is simple."  
  
"But what will you tell Harry?" asked Lily. James bounced his son a little bit in his arms.  
  
"That you are dead," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But what about the baby?" asked James. Dumbledore slowly turned and look at Lily's stomach.  
  
"You're pregnant?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," said Lily quietly.  
  
"Then your child will grow up as a muggle. The child won't becoming to Hogwarts though. It could go to a different school. Some other Headmasters owe me a few favors. You'll just have to be like regular muggles. You can't even tell your child that you are wizards when it is born," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I hope it is a girl," said Lily.  
  
"It is," said Dumbledore as he twirled his wand by Lily's stomach. Lily's face broke out in a grin.  
  
"So then Rose will grow up just like a normal muggle," said James.  
  
"Yes, and you will be simple muggles," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"But where will Harry live?" asked Lily.  
  
"Your sister," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"NO!" shouted James and Lily together.  
  
"It must be done. I can place charms all over the house so that Voldemort can't touch Harry there," said Dumbledore. "But we have little time," said Dumbledore. "I must finish the spell and disappear before Voldemort arrives.  
  
Dumbledore pricked Lily's finger and then James. Drops of blood were trickling out of both of their fingers. Dumbledore slowly pricked his own finger and let one-drop of his blood go onto Lily's.  
  
"As our blood unites, let us remember; If one of us shall fight, then the whole world will be might. As our blood forms together, gives us good food and weather. I trust in you not kill thy, And if you do then you will become a lie.  
16 years from today, this curse will be gone for the rest of our days."  
  
Lily's blood turned a dark purple and then hurt cut healed and no scar was left. Dumbledore turned to James and repeated the process. After James was done Dumbledore looked both of them in the eye.  
  
"Do not let him kill Harry," said Dumbledore with warning. Dumbledore glanced around the room nervously.  
  
"Also, I will be changing your names. What would you like them to be?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I have always liked the name Tim," said James.  
  
"And I have always like Samantha," added Lily.  
  
"Samantha and Tim Olson," said Dumbledore. "It sounds wonderful."  
  
Lily began to cry and she ran over to wear James was standing. Lily wrapped her arms around James and Harry. Lily kissed Harry's forehead and pushed away his long hair.  
  
"I'll see you afterward," said Dumbledore as he apparated away.  
  
Lily and James cried and held Harry. Lily's green eyes cried from pain while James' bright blue eyes watered at the corners. Lily wiped her tears and sat back down on the couch with Harry in her lap. James sat down next to her and sighed. Both parents stared at their baby sitting in Lily's lap.  
  
Slowly they heard the front door open.... om pain while James' bright blue eyes watered at the corners. Lily wiped her tears and sat back down on the couch with Harry in her lap. James sat down next to her and sighed. Both parents stared at their baby sitting in Lily's lap.  
  
Slowly they heard the front door open 


	4. Chapter 4: A new Beginning

A/N: IN this Chapter I have many sentences taken from Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling. The lines are from Chapter 12: The Patronus page 239-240 and Chapter 9: Grim Defeat page 179 /AN

Chapter 4: A New Beginning..

James looked in horror at his wife. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" exclaimed James. Lily cried and grabbed Harry and brought him into their bedroom.

Voldemort stumbled into the family room. The front door had burst open.

"Potty Potty Potter," teased Voldemort. "Time to say bye-bye." Voldemort screamed out a curse and a flash of green light went through the room. A cackle of a high-pitched laughter was heard from Lily in her bedroom.

Voldemort ran up the steps and into the bedroom.

"Where is Harry?" asked Voldemort with disgusting voice.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" screamed Lily as she stepped in front of her son.

"Stand aside, you silly girl.... stand aside, now..." replied Voldemort with venom in his voice.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!" screamed Lily. Lily screamed and Voldemort smiled as second flash of green spread through out the room.

"No Potter's left. No Gryffindors left," sang Voldemort as he pointed his wand at Harry's heart. "Bye-bye little potty."

A third flash of green exploded throughout the room. As the light died down Harry James Potter began to cry, rocking on his parents bed.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward from the shadows of the room. "Poor little child," said Dumbledore. Albus laid a finger on Harry's scar and looked into his green eyes. At once Harry stopped crying.

Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"Lindell," said Dumbledore as he pointed his wand at Lily's lifeless body. Lily's body disappeared. Dumbledore picked up Harry and walked down the stairs. He sighed as he looked at James motionless body on the floor. "Lindell," Dumbledore repeated. James' body hovered in the air a moment before disappearing. Dumbledore set Harry in his crib and walked out the front door. He hid himself in the shadows of the house. He knew he needed to watch and wait. Seconds later a large man appeared in the front door of the house.

"Lily and James," sobbed Hagrid. Hagrid ran into the house and grabbed Harry laying on the couch and then ran back out. As Hagrid ran out the house fell down behind him.

A roar of a motorcycle was heard from up in the sky. Hagrid and Dumbledore watched as Sirius Black landed on the road next to the ruined house.

"Th-their dead?" asked Sirius looking at the house.

"Yes," sobbed Hagrid.

"B-but Harry lived?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," replied Hagrid. "Little tyke made it!"

"Give him to me Hagrid. I'm his godfather," pleaded Sirius.

"No," said Hagrid in return. "Dumbledore's orders were for little Harry to go straight to his Aunt and Uncle's house."

"Did Voldemort make it out?" asked Sirius starring at the house. Hagrid flinched at the name and shook his head.

"I think Harry finished him off nicely," replied Hagrid. A look of panic crossed Sirius face as he began to cry.

Dumbledore listened in the corner and the sparkle went out of his eyes.. "So Sirius had told..."

Or So He ThOuGhT!!! EviL laUgH bY mE


	5. Chapter 5: A Vistitor at Night

Chapter 5: Visitor in the night...

Harry James Potter watched as his watch's second hand slowly hit the 12. He was 17. Harry's green eyes began to sparkle with excitement. He could leave the Dursley's now. Dumbledore had said when he turned 17 he could leave the Dursley's. He said 17, and that was when Harry was planning on leaving. Harry grabbed his already packed trunk and his empty owl cage. Whiskers, his cat, sat on the floor meowing softly for Harry to pick him up.

"Fine, I'll bring you with," said Harry. Whiskers seemed to understand and jumped on top of Harry's trunk. Taking the steps two at a time Harry ran into the hallway. Harry was inches from the door when he heard a noise.

"Harry, didn't think you would leave so soon," said his good friends Tonks.

"Tonks," said Harry as he turned around. "And Remus, Moody, Hagrid, Fred, George, and Ron. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"Yes, you're looking quite nice."

"Have a good summer?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry with a groan.

"Simple," replied Moody as his magic eye whirled around in it's socket. "Stopping you from leaving."

"And why can't you leave?" said Tonks pretending to imitate what Harry was about to say. "Because it's dangerous outside. Only 30 Death Eaters are waiting for you."

Harry turned and ran to a window looking outside. 30 or so Death Eaters were standing in his front yard looking bored.

"As soon as you step foot out of your Aunt's House you will be fresh meat," said Remus.

"Then how did you get in?" asked Harry.

"Portkey," replied Ron. Ron walked over and hugged Harry slightly.

"How's Ginny," whispered Harry into Ron's ear.

"Good," replied Ron. "She's over you." Harry sighed a breath of relief. Ginny and Harry had dated in Harry's sixth year. When Harry broke up with her Ginny had been very upset.

"So Harry man," said Fred. "Why don't we get you out of here?"

"I'm all for it," replied Harry with a wide grin.

"Wouldn't you like to say bye to your family though?" asked Tonks.

"No," said Harry as he laughed and waited for instructions to leave. Tonks sighed and glared at Harry.

"You know that as soon as you leave, your family can and will be killed?" asked Tonks in reply.

The color slowly drained a little in Harry's face. Even though he hated them, they were still family. Harry looked out the window and saw the Death Eaters standing around waiting for Harry to leave.

"So they are not here to kill me then," said Harry. The other wizards standing there looked at each other but not Harry.

"No, they are here to kill the Dursleys," said George. Harry stomped his foot and then suddenly kicked the wall.

"Harry calm down," said Remus. Remus glared at Tonks and then looked back at Harry. "We'll bring them with."

"What!" exclaimed Ron, George, and Fred.

"Final decision," said Moody. "I'll bring them to the Quarters in a few seconds."

Moody pulled out his wand from his front pocket and moved it around and muttered some words under his breath. Harry heard a scream from upstairs and assumed it was his Aunt.

"Grab this," said Remus pulling out an old pop can. Everyone reached out and put a finger on the can. Harry took one last look to make sure he had his other hand on his trunk. "3-2-1....." 


	6. Chapter 6: A few of Dumbledore's Secrets

A/N: Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter up! my Beta left me... or i think she went out of town on vacation.. so I have no Beta at the moment... If anyone is interested in being a Beta PLEASE email me at thankxKaci/AN

Chapter 6: Secrets

Harry's feet hit the ground hard, but he managed to stay upright as the Portkey stopped inside the kitchen. Harry looked around and smiled. Mrs. Weasley was passing out coffee to a group of adults sitting at the table.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione Granger, his best friend, as she ran down the stairs.

"Hermione," murmured Harry, as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight friendly hug.

"I missed you," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"I missed you too," said Harry. Harry kissed the top of Hermione's forehead softly before letting her go from the embrace.

"I need to talk to Harry alone. And then if Harry chooses, he may be sharing a million secrets with you," said Dumbledore as he smiled. Everyone in the room left, leaving Dumbledore and Harry together in the kitchen. Hermione glanced back nervously at Harry and Dumbledore before leaving.

"Where are the Dursleys?" asked Harry.

"They are currently sleeping in one of our guest bedrooms here, where there is, of course, a lock on the door so they can not leave," said Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry sighed and sat down at the table.

"Harry, you know how your parents died, right?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head so Dumbledore continued. "There are however some things that you might not know."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry uneasily.

"I never told you what really happened…" said Dumbledore slowly. "They didn't die."

Harry stared at Dumbledore and then started to laugh. It was a loud and uncontrollable laugh.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Harry. "Why? Why? Do you want to hurt me even more? I don't need my parents, I'm not a stupid first year still. I have grown up a lot since then. I've been through more than you'll ever know!"

"Harry, I understand. I just want you to know that things have changed," said Dumbledore staring back at Harry.

"Yes, lots of things have changed and that's why I can never go back to when my parents were alive!"

"But your parents _are_ alive!" said Dumbledore.

"No……THEY'RE NOT!" screamed Harry as he pounded his fist onto the table. The door into the kitchen slowly opened. Dumbledore didn't turn his head to look at who was coming through the door, he just watched Harry.

"IN the wizarding world we call you an adult when you turn 17... you turned 17 only an hour ago... so I want you to know everything now," said Dumbledore.

A woman with dark red hair and green eyes and glasses stepped through the door. Her emerald eyes raced up and down Harry's body. Her sad eyes took in Harry's eyes, his hair; his whole body.

"H-Harry?" asked the woman as she ran forward and placed her hand on Harry's cheek. Harry looked into the woman's eyes and then turned and pulled away from her.

"Who are you?" asked Harry fiercely…deep down however he knew who it was…it was his mom…


	7. Chapter 7: I'm not Dumb

Chapter 7: I'm not Dumb

"Oh, Harry, it's me, your mom," said Lily.

Harry turned his face away from his mother's and stared at Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm not 11 years old anymore. I do not need fake parents. I know you are lying about this woman being my mom because I _know _my mom died. I saw her die," said Harry. He stood up and started walking towards the kitchen door when it swung open revealing a tall man with messy black hair standing in front of him.

"H-Harry," said James with a reaction similar to Lily's. "It's really him, Lil's, he looks just like I did when I was a seventh year…except his eyes," said James staring into Harry's eyes. "He's got your eyes, Lil's, your perfect mysterious eyes."

"I know James, he's my little baby, my little baby," cried Lily as her perfect mysterious eyes burst into tears.

"You're not my parents," said Harry calmly.

"Harry, if you would like to accept the fact your parents are alive is up to you. There is no way I can force you to believe this, it's your choice. If you have any evidence saying these are not your parents I would love to hear it," said Dumbledore.

"In my fourth year, when Cedric died. They came out of the wands. Only people Voldemort had killed came out," said Harry.

"They did come out, did they not?" said Dumbledore as he thought out loud.

"But that doesn't make sense Albus. We didn't die, how could we have come out of Voldemort's wand like you explained early?" asked James.

"I suppose what happened was that the wands reversed all the spells it performed, and a replica of you two had been killed by Voldemort. So that must have just been the replica coming out of Voldemort's wand. Or the wand, thought it had killed you, so that's why a form of you came out of his wand," said Dumbledore.

"That doesn't make sense, and I know my parents are dead. If these are my parents, where have they been for the last 16 years?" asked Harry.

"In hiding, along with your sister, you know you have a sister right?" asked James.

"Again let me tell you, you are not my dad, and trust me, I don't have a sister," said Harry as he laughed as these people were trying to act like his family.

"Rose, come in here, now," said Lily. The kitchen door swung open, catching Harry by surprise, as he was so close to it. The girl had long red hair with soft curls. Her eyes were the same mysterious green as his. She was tall, only inches shorter than Harry.

"How old are you?" asked Harry.

"About 15 and a half," said the girl that stood in front of him. Her voice was sweet like honey and soft like a love song.

"You look just like my mom did in the pensieve," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm your sister, Rose. Rose Lily Faith Potter," said Rose.

"Professor, I want to believe you, but I can't. Why didn't you tell me early?" asked Harry.

"IF you knew your parents were alive, then things wouldn't happen the way they did. I went back in time to save them," said Dumbledore.

"What would have happened if they had really died?" asked Harry.

"I don't want to talk about it, all I can say is that when you fought Voldemort, you failed. You failed horribly. And the whole world eventually turned evil," said Dumbledore. "So you can recognize your mom, dad, and your sister as who they really are. Or you can destroy the whole world. Your choice," said Dumbledore as he repeated himself.

"I-I need proof they really are my parents," said Harry finally.

"James spit onto the floor," ordered Dumbledore. James did as Dumbledore had ordered and then Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "_Gempolin_," muttered Dumbledore.

The spot on the floor where James had spit glowed red. "Harry, spit there as well."

Harry spit on the floor on the same place James had and nothing happened.

"Harry, if James had not been your father, that spot would have turned either yellow, or red. Yellow if he was a sibling, grandfather, grandmother, uncle, or Aunt. And it would have turned red if you had little to no blood relation to James. James is your father and this is the LAST TIME I will TELL You!" said Dumbledore angrily. Harry starred, very confused, at Dumbledore. Harry had never, ever, seen Dumbledore raise his voice.

"I- I, I don't want parents. I don't want a sister. I thought I finally had my life figured out and then you hit me with this!" said Harry. Harry ran to his mom and hugged her as he cried. The last time Harry had cried and held onto his mother was the last night he had ever seen her. James and Rose walked over next to Harry and Lily and cried with them. All four hung onto each other, thinking, how perfect a family of four could be.


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8: The Plan

"So tell me, honestly, what's it like having parents again?" asked Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione were laying in the backyard of Harry's new house. Harry smiled and looked up into the sky. His father and sister were racing around on their brooms with Ginny. _How could he describe how he was feeling to Ron? Relief, happiness, love?_

"It's knowing you can fall on your face and make an arse of yourself and still have someone who will love you," replied Harry. Ron and Hermione laughed and then each sighed.

"It's like you have a perfect family," said Hermione.

"I suppose, only of course if the Dursley's quit bugging my parents about how they have to live in this amazingly large mansion and have anything they want," replied Harry. Ron and Hermione laughed again.

"Do you think it's going to be hard knowing this is our last year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione as she changed the subject.

"Last year of Quidditch," added Ron with a sigh.

"It's going to be a blast. My sister will be there, and my parents, plus you two. And new first years, that we can pull pranks on!" said Harry.

"Harry, you will do no such thing! You would lose your Head boy status," said Hermione surprised.

"Aghh! Hermione, Harry was just kidding. You sound more like my mum every day," said Ron. The three of them laughed and watched as James landed his broomstick and walked over to them.

"I hope you three aren't planning on ways to torture first years," said James.

"How did you know, James?" asked Ron surprised. Ron put a hand to his mouth and looked with a silly grin over at Harry. "We would never do anything of that sort!"

"Good, because as the last remaining of the Marauders, that responsibility lies upon me," said James.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" said Hermione. "You're going to be a teacher!"

"Nothing like scaring a bunch of students who have never met me before," said James in reply. "But, I enjoyed planning the tricks out with Remus more than actually carrying it out."

"That doesn't sound like you, James," said Harry.

"And why doesn't it sound like me?" asked James.

"Well, from what other people have told me, you carried out the tricks and Remus thought them out. Peter distracted who ever needed distractions and Sirius took the blame," replied Harry.

James starred at a spot in the grass for a moment. His eyes were full of sadness and Harry found himself also becoming sad. He felt so bad for his dad, who had lost two of his three best friends. Peter, Harry thought, still could be around. But Sirius was gone forever..

"It's weird how stories change," said James slowly. "Maybe you three would rather carry out the traditional Marauders' joke?"

"Yea," said Harry excitedly. "Then if we get in trouble we can say a teacher made us. The four friends laughed and James thought again how like there three were to his best friends.

"I will not be part of it," said Hermione. "What if we were caught, or even worse, expelled!"

"What are you planning, James?" asked Ron as he rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Well, there was this trick that my friends and I had pulled on all of Hogwarts in my fourth year. But that trick involves at least three people," said James.

Ron glanced at Harry who glanced at Hermione who smiled. "What do we need to do?" asked Hermione as she sighed.

"It's a rather simple spell. You head straight down to the kitchens when we get there. On every pumpkin juice you simply say a small spell that makes everyone who drinks that pumpkin juice to yell anything they say for the rest of the night," said James with a silly grin.

"That would be horrible," said Hermione.

"Would it be though? It might result, I suppose in a very loud night," replied James.

"Dumbledore would hate us," said Ron.

"He would never guess it was us," said Harry. "And we can make sure we don't drink it. Or," said Harry as he stood up quickly and looked over at Ron and Hermione. "We could just do this spell on the Slytherin table, making them extremely loud."

"Now that's my son," said James as he walked inside.

"Hermione, you're going to need find a small spell that makes your vocal cords really, really loud," said Ron, grinning broadly.


End file.
